


Take your protection and use it, cuz i'm the big bad

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Charles, Charles being a BAMF, Charles is a BAMF but Erik already knows that, Charles-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik mafia boss, M/M, Mafia AU, literally needed this so when i couldn't sleep out it came
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a BAMF but Erik already knows that.<br/>Mafia AU with powers<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Now I believe you promised me Chinese tonight" Charles declared as he reached Eric.<br/>Eric simply smiled and brought Charles in for a short but sweet kiss. "Anything" he whispered against charles' lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your protection and use it, cuz i'm the big bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pertinent Reminder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648985) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> I have been obsessed with a certain writer's Mafia AU of these guys which is so good so this is just a short drabble inspired by that.  
> Not much else to say...Charles is a BAMF but Erik already knows that.  
> Seriously everything by these guys are GOLDEN! go!  
> the Associates series is perfect and is heavy inspiration for this.  
> Not intending to copy or steal in any way.  
> please check out the series which i hope continues forever.  
> I just Love Charles getting involved with the group and helping his boyfriend run his mafia kingdom it's so great..

Charles was, well to put it bluntly, too precious for this world. For the underground world that Eric and his people ran and worked in, lived in-Charles was too gorgeous and kind and good. At least that's how Eric Lensherr saw it and the man's word was law. 

"Oh for goodness sakes" Charles complained as Eric opened the door of the mob's private gym Eric had had them driven to. "This is for your own good you know" Eric soothed as he closed the door after Charles and calmly stood in front of the door, arms crossed, face unreadable and eyes hard. Sighing, Charles turned from Eric to face his entourage: Azazel, Angel, Logon and Alex.  
"evening" Charles added with a bright shy smile as he glanced at them all. Small smiles broke out among the group apart from Logon and Azazel. Logon looked honest to god bored and clearly just wanted to go home. Azazel on the other hand, was clearly enjoying this too much. "Good evening little myshka" he crooned, his eyes teasing and his tail swishing in anticipation. Eric stiffened and glared, hard. Charles sighed and levelled a look at the red menace. "Don't call me that". Azazel grinned even wider as everyone else looked wary of the two staring men. 

"Why? What you gonna do?" He asked, a sort of glee upon his face. At a cough from Eric it vanished and everyone straightened back up. "Go easy on him guys" Logon piped up from the back, always watching out for Charles when it mattered. Not that it did now of course. "Really? Erik This is ridiculous" Charles whined as he turned to face the gang's leader. The mafia boss of the entire fucking city, and Charles' boyfriend. "You need to be able to protect yourself if it should come down to it, I'd like to say it won't but you never know" Eric admitted, leaning back against the wall, trying hard not to cave at Charles' puppy dog eyes. "It won't happen at all if we can help it!" Alex piped up, looking quite pleased with himself. Angel rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I can take care of myself, I told you that earlier." Charles grouched, unhappy that their Saturday was being ruined. "Then show me and we can be on our way" Eric replied firmly. Their eyes connecting for a Few moments before Charles' grew cold and hard. Turning back around Charles sighed and let his hands droop by his side. "Come on then all of you, not got all night. Please do attack me as best as you can" Charles announced with a small smug smirk. 

Everyone went to move forward and Azazel teleported In Front of Charles the moment he finished speaking. Eric internally panicked but stomped it down-Charles knew what he was doing and no one would dare truly hurt him. Charles blinked and smiled as he started his defence. "What the?" Alex asked as he stayed completely still. Angel looked panicked as she struggled against the invisible but unbreakable old on her mobility. Logon looked impressed and cautious at the same time. Azazel looked pissed and confused. "No, no, let me go! Why can't I move!?" He asked, his voice growing louder the more he struggled. Charles examined the statues before him. "May I make this point once and clear now so there won't be a repeat. I am not weak, I am not a liability and I can take care of myself if it comes down to it, which I hope it doesn't. The question is.." He continued, perhaps pushing it and enjoying the moment. "..can you protect yourselves? You have no idea what else I can do." His eyes met Azazel's. "myshka" he finished with a smirk. He released his hold on everyone and they all stepped back out of both respect and fear. Azazel vanished and reappeared further back from the telepath. "Now I believe you promised me Chinese tonight" Charles declared as he reached Eric.  
Eric simply smiled and brought Charles in for a short but sweet kiss. "Anything" he whispered against charles' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? please? :)


End file.
